Kara
by freebird1128
Summary: Kara was born evil to fight evil, little did she know that the one evil she has to battle would be the one... her one and only true love created.. Now she must decide who really must pay her love or the blood sucking demon he created


Innocence lost

I have never seen the stars shine so bring tonight, but I don't need them to get to where I'm going. I can smell those stinking blood thirsty bastards 100 miles away. As I pass a news paper stand I look to see the what this shity world has for us today and the date catches my eye it's June 5th 2040 only 3 days since they took her, "3 God dame days".

I should have know that night. I received my first dream, but I was with him my love, and my time with him distracted me. He was as magnificent as ever and the Island didn't help, the smell of the ocean, the tree's and the smell of him, it made me long for times we have spent apart and when we are together I can think of nothing else. But that dream still lingered there in my mind, the first night I received them I woke up screaming, it was so vivid in my mind my Tasha chained to a wall naked and raped repeatedly . I can see them coming into her prison and throwing her to the wall and force themselves upon her and after they were done they would feed on her. Every night for a week I dreamt this, but I didn't see clearly, it was him and my lust for him.

It wasn't until the night I went to the other side of the island the end of my time with him that I felt the pain, it was so intense it made my body shake, to the point I began to throw up, I could not stop the convulsions. I saw them, all of the those sick animals and Tasha so afraid and scared begging for her life. "God Dame IT" she was begging.

I can see her as clear as day how innocent she was the most beautiful blond hair and how it would shine and when the sun shone just right, her hair would glow in a beautiful white.. like she was a goddess, her eyes when she smiled would light a room, she was infectious when anyone was around her you wanted to laugh and have fun. so full of life and now. I had spent a week on the island with him, and then when I felt the pain it took everything I had to get to her, those dreams ans the pain...I began to swim in the shark infested waters, I didn't care I knew I had to save her.

After swimming for several miles I lifted my head to the sky so I could smell her, and there she was, my strength started to come back so I swam harder, and before I knew it I was there. I was at the house. I walked slowly to the house dripping wet from the sea water and I stopped, I could smell death..it wasn't the death of the filth that was there it was human death. It was Tasha.. "OH MY DEAR GOD" I dropped to my knees, I could see it, the pain.. I was to late.. how could I let this happen, "WHY?" it took every ounce of energy I had to pick myself up and to walk through the front doors and I stopped I just couldn't go in, I shook the thought from my head and I forced myself forward. As I walked in the house I looked around, there were old paintings on the wall, the furniture was worn it was obvious this was an abandoned house, again I lifted my head to get the scent, and again I felt a wave of nausea, I followed that smell and it lead me down to the basement as I looked down, it seemed endless, the stair way seemed to curve left to right but as I walked down I realized it was just straight. I followed a small hall to the end and there it was a very small room the door was open just a crack and I pushed it open and there she was or what was left of her. I walked slowly to her body and I sat next to her and I started to cry. she was curled into a ball in the corner of this cell her skin tore apart in all places, if not for the smell you would have not even recognize her, but I knew... I knew.. I leaned over her and I could smell the stink that they had left, I inhaled every bit of it ... It was time my time and I would rape them... rape them of the life they took from Tasha... After I stopped shaking I stood up.. it was time and oh how sweet this will be, it had been a long time since I hunted the undead, and for the first time in a long time I felt this longing this need and hunger for blood their blood.

I picked up my sweet Tasha and took her home, As I walked slowly I could remember the day they brought her to me , her parents had died when she was only 3 yrs old they had died in a car accident and according to their will they only wanted me to care for her. Stupid people, I should have never taken her on, but when they showed up on my door steps and put her in my arms, put a baby in my arms again it felt right. It had been many many yrs since I held a child her age, and when she looked at me.. "that look" she had me at Hello..

As the years worn on I trained her as well as warned her of the evil, I told her about those blood sucking freaks.. She was six when I took her on her first hunt, he was a nasty little thing, till this day I'm not sure if he was vampire or wolf, or just a mix of both, personally I thing he was a child born with a severe health/body deformity and was bitten and then he became what he was. She was brave all 4 ft '2 inches of her and she went for him, the poor bastard was a bit slow and I just sat back and laughed, knowing full well nothing would happen to her. But then it got ugly and he managed to grab her by her neck... I could feel my eye's starting to glow and then the battle was over, he was ash. Tasha stood up looked over at me and said "how did I do grandma" I laughed and said "just great sweetheart" it was then I told her grandma is not a good name, call me auntie. We battled a lot over the yrs but my Tasha she didn't see it that way, no in her eyes they could live forever they were like God's no they didn't scare my Tasha. Every year as she grew older she would talk about our hunts and she seemed to praise them she wanted to be like them she wanted to be a GOD.

I carried her limp body back home, there was a place on my 10,000 areas where they all rested, I looked down at her devoured body and I thought to my self, I so loved my Tasha but "WHAT" I looked at what was left of her and I knew, "NO" so in one quick snap, her head was off. I sat there for a minute and starred, I held this child's head in my hands and I took a deep breath, it was done. She was made by evil and I could not let her be born again as evil.

After I buried her, I walked slowly to the house and that smell was still there, the smell of them. I took a hot shower and washed my body slowly, all the time thinking of how and why this happened and who was behind this? I knew, as I stepped out I would hunt them all down one at a time if need be. I put on my most sexy little come fuck me outfit's, and I looked at myself in the mirror and thought yep "I would do me" I had on black leather pants, and a black leather vest that fit tightly around my chest but left the back open to nothing but skin, I stood there and looked at myself, yes I looked good and the gold color of my skin made me look young and healthy. I put on my black trench and looked again yes I thought I'm one hot grandma, I smiled at myself and walked out the door.

I walked out of my house lifted my head and took in a very deep breath..

I was there in a flash as I walked into the bar I looked around, nice place, very classy . There was a Bar off to the left as well as one in the back, I thought to my self they are moving up in the world, as I walked through the center I could feel their eyes on me, I looked over to my right and there was this pretty little blonde sitting there and next to her was some stupid human man, little did he know he was about to become dinner. She just sat there and stared at me, and then she slowly licked her lips, I stared back and smiled and when I did I let my eyes show her who I was and she immediately dropped her head and picked up her bag and left, as she was trying to make her exit that stupid man was right on her tail asking her to stay. He was a fool I had just saved his life and he was chasing after the person who was about to eat him. So many of them were here and the smell was all mixed I needed to focus, so I walked over to the corner of the bar and lifted my head again and took in a deep breath, and there it was. He was sitting at the back of the bar surrounded by woman and men, werewolves and blood suckers. The music started to play and I walked on the dance floor and I started to dance it was a fast pace song but I moved slowly as to get his attention and it worked. I slowly danced right towards him all the time smiling and caressing my body when I got close enough I sat next to him, I leaned over and I introduced myself to him. Hello sugar my name is Kara, what's yours, he turned to me and I looked at him and gave him this "come on baby do ya wanna fuck " look, he smiled and said his name was Sam. I leaned over and I asked does Sam wanna come and play.. and that was all it took. I knew these sick bastards only thought with their dicks and how much blood they could suck...the young ones are easy still dumb, kinda fun and full of bull shit.. I told him I was here because of work but all work and no play makes Kara a very dull girl, he fell for it.

We went back to his place and he turned on his magic... What a fool he was, they all had that ability to charm humans, but he had no idea what hit him... I could hear his thoughts and what his plans were, he was a sick bastard, I could hear it the thoughts of rape, mutilation and the blood he was planning on drains from my body. All I could do was smile and think "so stupid" As I looked around I noticed he had a rather nice place so modern to modern, to much for my taste and I looked back at him he wasn't to bad to look at, he had blond hair and blue eyes and I could just imagine what he had on under those cloths, "get your head out of the gutter lady" was all I could think, and I shook my head and I walked over to the couch and sat leaned my head back and took a deep breath and there it was... I could smell her on him.. and I could feel my blood start to boil again. I sat up and looked at him and ask " who is Tasha" he gave me a surprised look and the response I expected " I have no Idea who you are talk en bout babe" the visions took over and it was then I couldn't control myself and anger took over "SCREW HIM" I stood up and asked again and again he gave the same answer. It was then I let my presence be known... and oh if I could give a dollar for every time a blood sucking bitch turned almost a shade whiter then they already were... I gave him a little giggle. and so enjoyed it and I watched him step back a few steps.. I asked " What's wrong baby" as I walked towards him and he stepped back again, I asked " do I scare you" and again he stepped back, I couldn't help myself I knew I was going to enjoy this. He spilled his guts literally, it didn't happen at first but my pretty little blond came around and sang like a Mocking bird, it took me burning a few limbs from his body but after that he told me where to go.

New York.. Pay day..

As I walked down the street I could still feel my fingers tingling from the pain, I could feel her as she was dying slowly, I can see it in my head as clear as a summer day. How they raped her and slowly ate away at her flesh, sucking out every drop of blood a little at a time. all I can remember were the words that were said to me long, long time ago protect the children they are innocent save them at no cost.. she was only 13 yrs old, she was my child.

And they will pay..


End file.
